The objective of the proposed research is to prepare transfer factor from donors exquisitely sensitive to specific antigens as measured by in vivo and in vitro reactivity, using the cell separator to obtain adequate numbers of leukocytes. Aliquots of transfer factor from each lot will be tested for activity by administration to normal donors. These lots of transfer factor will be used in controlled, double blind studies of the effects of transfer factor therapy in patients with (1) the Wiskott-Aldrich Syndrome, (2) Mucocutaneous candidiasis, (3) Disseminated coccidioidomycosis, and (4) Leprosy. The effects of the use of the cell separator on the immunologic responses of the donor will be evaluated. If profound immunodepression does not occur in the donors, transfer factor will be prepared from donors with cellular immunity to malignant melanoma and used in a controlled double blind study of transfer factor therapy in patients with metastatic malignant melanoma.